


Pójdę za Tobą wszędzie. (Nawet w nieznane)

by orphan_account



Category: Dangan Ronpa
Genre: Angst, Czo to jest za fanfik, Gen, No sama nie wiem, Śmierć głównych postaci
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-04
Updated: 2014-05-04
Packaged: 2018-01-21 23:11:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1567445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Klasyczne fanficzydło z gatunku "Co by było, gdyby". Dokładniejszy opis byłby czymś w rodzaju spoileru, więc zapraszam do zmarnowania paru minut życia na przeczytanie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pójdę za Tobą wszędzie. (Nawet w nieznane)

Akademię Rozpaczy opuściło tylko dwoje uczniów.  
***  
\- Ding dong dang dong! Ciało zostało odkryte! Wkrótce...  
Fukawa nie słucha słów Mononiedźwiedzia, przecież zna je na pamięć (czego żałuje). Patrzy na Kirigiri i stwierdza, że emocje zostały spłukane z jej szczupłej, beznamiętnej twarzy. Ręce dziewczyny drżą, gdy badają zakrwawione, sztywne ciało przybite do łóżka nożem survivalowym.  
***  
\- Zgadza się! Morderczynią Makoto Naegiego jest Kyoko Kirigiri! Czas na karę!  
Parę minut później Fukawa odwraca wzrok, lecz w jej uszach przez kilka dni będzie brzmiał paskudny odgłos miażdżenia kości i rozgniatania ciała.  
***  
Trzy dni po procesie Kirigiri nikt nie odzywa się ani słowem. Nawet Asahina milczy, wpatrując się w dół. (Na swoje ręce, gdy myśli, że nikt tego nie widzi. Ale wszyscy to widzą. Przecież i oni to robią).  
(W końcu tymi dłońmi zabili niewinną osobę. By przeżyć).  
(Nikt nie miał na tyle odwagi, by stwierdzić, że "ten proces jest jakiś dziwny”).  
***  
To Aoi pierwsza się odzywa. Poniekąd.  
Krzyku Hagakure na pewno nie można nazwać słowami.  
***  
\- T-to był wypadek! - płacze Asahina, siedząc na podłodze i kiwając się to w przód, to w tył. - Ja nie chciałam... Po prostu...   
\- Po prostu chcesz stąd uciec, więc zabiłaś. - Togami krzyżuje ręce i mruży oczy - Lecz wszyscy wiedzą, że to zrobiłaś.  
\- Skradałam się... - szlocha Aoi. - Ale on... on skądś wiedział - trzydziestoprocentowa szansa - odwrócił się i krzyknął... ale było już za późno. - Wzrok dziewczyny pada na wszystko, tylko nie na wbity w pierś Yasuhiro kuchenny nóż. (Fukawa zauważa, że to ten sam, którego chciała użyć Maizono).  
***  
Asahina poniekąd miała rację. To był wypadek. Zrządzenie losu.  
Mogli przecież nie trafić do akademii. Mogliby spokojnie zginąć w apokalipsie, o której Mononiedźwiedź informuje dwoje ostatnich uczniów.  
***  
\- Znalazłem wyjście - mówi Byakuya krótko, nie patrząc Touko w oczy. Mimo to (może właśnie dzięki temu? Nie dowie się tego nigdy) idzie za nim.  
Do pracowni chemicznej.   
Togami nie zamierza dać Mononiedźwiedziowi tej okrutnej radości.  
A skoro on nie, to Fukawa też nie.  
***  
Nie odbywa się już więcej żaden szkolny sąd.  
***  
Akademię Nadziei opuściło tylko dwoje uczniów.


End file.
